The application is for a Core Center in Digestive Diseases. The application is for funds that would establish the following common-use facilities (Core Units): a Neuroanatomy Core, a Specialized Animal Maintenance Core, a Motility Core, and an Analytical, Data Management and Biostatistical Core. The work of these cores and the projects they support would be integrated through an Administrative Core. These cores would support pilot projects on (1) the immunocytochemistry of the myenteric plexus; (2) the enteroneuropathic lesion of experimental diabetes; (3) studies of normal colonic motility; (4) the use of gastric length measurement to assess gastric volume; (5) the gastrointestinal motor response to exercise; (6) the study of calcium homeostasis in cultured enterocytes from spontaneously hypertensive rats; and (7) the study of calcium homeostasis and motility in gastrointestinal smooth muscle from the spontaneously hypertensive rat. The Core Center would also make use of funds for Program Enrichment. These funds would support visiting professors and lecturers, seminars, and workshops, and they would include a stipend for one new investigator, the Young Investigator Stipend.